bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aoi Takishima
This article is not affiliated with the current Fanon-Canon Project. It belongs to Wolf and may not be edited whatsoever without permission. The character this article pertains to a character in his Bleach AU series, Kaiten (回転, Revolutions) Aoi Takishima is the eldest daughter of Captain Commander, Chinen Takishima, and the current Lieutenant of the First Division under her father. She is a supporting character in Bleach: Kaiten (回転, Revolutions), first appearing in Chapter 5. Appearance Aoi is a young Shinigami woman with bright amethyst eyes. She wears the normal Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls). As a Lieutenant, she wears the standard Lieutenant badge for Squad 1 wrapped around her hip by a white sash. Unlike most Shinigami, her Zanpakutō isn't hung at her hip. Instead, it is kept in its scabbard, wrapped up in a white cloth and slung over her right shoulder. Her hair, which is a light aqua in color, is short and spiky. She keeps it tied back in a small ponytail with a gold ribbon. The rest frames her face, while her bangs fall over the left side. Aoi is a Lieutenant, and daughter of the Head-Captain himself, thus she is told to look distinguished. However, she can be the target for assassinations, and therefore, often wears a ninja's mask when outside of her division's barracks. Though she's had is custom made to cover her nose down, leaving her ears, eyes and hair still visible. She often visits the World of the Living in an attempt to feel normal and get away. Her gigai is similar to her Shinigami appearance, though she doesn't wear her ponytail. She usually wears a navy jacket with a simple white t-shirt and brown jeans. Sometimes, her gigai is seen wearing a turquoise scarf given to from her mother before her death. Personality Even though she's the daughter of the Head-Captain, Aoi is anything but formal. This is especially relevant when she is around [[Ivan Seyama|'Ivan Seyama']], her close friend and maybe even crush. She is bubbly and stubborn when it comes to following orders. She claims the way Central 46 operates is tyrannical and unjust to its people. However, she still refuses to rebel and join the Vanguard, despite her own wishes. Having been raised to become the head of the Gotei 13, Aoi is expected to actively pursue perfection and elevated status. She was born under her father's ideals and morals. She doesn't have the best relationship with Chinen, often ignoring his every command, and doing her own thing. She hates being tied down, and refuses to give up her own freedom for her father's pleasure. Many often look at Aoi as the last remaining Soul Reaper from her generation of Shinigami before Judge Sakai took over as Head Judge, changing the ideals of what a Soul Reaper should be. Unlike most, she isn't afraid of Central 46, and often acts stubborn and defiant under their watchful eye. Her spirit is unbreakable, and deep down beneath her childish facade, she is sagacious and confident. History Aoi was born to Kuroki and Chinen Takishima. She is the eldest of her siblings, alongside her twin brother Aka. She was enlisted into the Shin'ō Academy at a very young age. She was put into all honors classes, and rarely got to socialize with the other students. This cast a shadow over her, and placed a target on her back for bullying. She met Ivan Seyama in her third year, and instantly became best friends. Plot Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō The name of Aoi's Zanpakutō is currently unknown. Slung over her right shoulder by a white sash, its sealed form is a regular katana. The tsuba is a hollowed out hexagon with a four-pointed star in the middle. Its hilt is wrapped in a dark turquoise cloth, while the scabbard is dark purple.